Black Sheep
Black Sheep is an OC that belongs to Ravenrising34 and is going to be entered into the disabled character contest. DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION!!! Some of the details might be a bit gruesome or themeatic. BIO Name: Black Sheep. Nickname is Sheep or Black. Age: 42 Gender: Male Orientation: straight Height: 11'7" Wingspan: 25'3" Tribe: Nightwing Occupacy: retired soldier Home: a shady hut in the deepest, darkest part of the rainforest. Weapon: he keeps an old metal sword made for nightwing soldiers. It is rusty and dull. Likes: art, family, being with his mate, learning, school, Being alone, not hurting anyone Dislikes: bullies, bad guys, ruined art work, fighting with his mate, the light, memories, war, Darkstalker, the loneliness he thrives in now, his disabilities Appearance: a black-bodied dragon with light gray forearms, underbelly, and snout. His horns are short, scratched up logs that are ivory yellow in coloring. His sharp teeth are also ivory yellow. Sheep's eyes are mahogany brown and always open wide, as if staring into the face of death. His wings are relatively large and torn. The star scales underneath are blood red and dim, scattered all over like raindrops. His claws are chipped amd cracked. Sheep features many large scars on his body, the most visible being a long white scar from the corner of his mouth to his jaw line and the other a long white slit from the base of his neck all the way through his left wing membrane. Personality: Black Sheep was once a gentle, missunderstood dragon who wanted nothing more than to be left in peace with his art. However, after being enrolled in war, he lost that side of him. He became stern, aggressive, and loud. He always seems to be watching those around him, looking for escape routes, weapons, weaknesses, threats.... Black Sheep will never be the same. He is now a rigid soldier, an emotionless weapon. A fighter. A killer. Abilities: Fire breath, infectious bite (developed from his diet of decaying carcass) Disabilities: Black Sheep is partially blind in one eye due to the war he was in. Also, his wing membrane was ripped severely and hinders his flight to the point at which he can't fly anymore. He also has post-tramatic disorder and always thinks there is a war going on. Sometimes, memories of the war will haunt him in his sleep and cause sleep paralysis. Due to his old age and genetics, he also has arthritis and has difficulty moving his wings and right leg. This gives him a limp and makes him slower than most dragons. His memory is still quite intact, and his wit is as sharp as a knife... for now. His memories and solitude are slowly driving him insane. Relationships: Nightslash (mother), General Sheerforce (father), Commander Ashrock (brother), Colonel Darkmoon (brother), Crowlice the Medic (friend), Nightshade (mate), Moonrise (son), Ashensnout (daughter), Scout Itchytail (son), General Braveheart (son). HISTORY "I love the way this paintbrush feels in my talon. How the paint seems to come right off. I will never let go of it." - Black Sheep Black Sheep was raised in the Night Kingdom by his parents, Nightblade and General Sheerforce. He had two brothers who were significantly older than him and enrolled in the army, occasionally dropping by with gifts and stories. They were tough and strong, immune to the destructive force of war. Sheep looked up to them, wanting to become them. He was a weak hatchling and was taunted and bullied by many of the dragonets around him. One day, on Sheep's 7th hatching day, two of the bigger bullies approached him. He hadjust finished a piece of artwork for his dear friend Nightshade when the two came up and burned it to ash. They pinned him to the ground and beat him, leaving the poor dragonet unconscious on the volcanic floor. When he was found by his mother Nightblade, Black Sheep swore to become stronger and fight the evil in the world. "War does not make us who we are; it does ''not ''define you. But it does define me." - Black Sheep Seven years later, Sheep joined the army. Although he was weak and shrimpy, Sheep's morale kept him going through all the training. Soon he became a well- known soldier among his ranks, fighting with the strongest of nightwings and, after losing the volcanic kingdom, the rainwings. He even started a family with Nightshade and had dragonets. Then, on his 41st hatching day, a legend arose from the ground: Darkstalker. Black Sheep knew the ancient dragon was evil and scheming, so he faced the dragon himself. Darkstalker did not tolerate this and scarred the soldier severely, giving him his well-known scars. He was also left Sheep with a horrifying message: that war would leave him ruined; that he woud be Darkstalker's weapon. Black Sheep grew quiet for a time and avoided his comrades, even his best friend Crowlice and his mate Nightshade. A war with the icewings broke out in which he was severely injured (the fight outside Jade Mountain Academy). Moonwatcher, a dragonet from Jade Mountain Academy (from the Wings of Fire series), used her phsycic powers to end the fight. As she forced memories into the dragon's minds, Sheep fought back, trying to keep the magic out of his mind. But the memories and thoughts forced themselves upon him anyways. They scarred him mentally. He grew afraid and became savage. One nightwing soldier had to knock him out to keep everyone safe. He was treated for his wounds but, sadly, he never fully recovered mentally. He now lives in a small, creaky hut in the darkest parts of the rainforest, away from the ones he loves. He doesn't want to hurt anyone with his growing insanity. And that means locking himself away from the world, hiding his face from the public. He sits in a dark room all day and relives the horrors of the war, over and over and over, his mental health slowly spiralling down into darkness. Right now he is sitting there, doing the three things he can do best at this point. Being alone, tormented, and so very, very afraid. "Stop... please... no more memories... no more of these memories." - Black Sheep Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Males